The Fall of Edco
by FireKing Atlas
Summary: When Kevin moves away from Peach Creek for 6 years, he comes back to find that his old childhood rival, Eddy has become a successful business man of A super corporation. But does he has A secret? Based on "They call him Mr. Ed" OVER 3K VIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

The Fall of Edco

Full Summary: When Kevin moves away from Peach Creek for 6 years, he comes back to find that his old childhood rival has been a for than a successful business man of A super corporation. But does he has A secret? Based on "They call him Mr. Ed"

* * *

><p>The adventure opens on a motorcyclist going 65 m.p.h down on the familiar streets of Peach Creek. He passes by his father's former Candy store business for awhile then he continues his way. His head was narrowly turned to see all the houses he passes. Some being some he remembers, others being brand new and constructed the his 6 year absent.<p>

"Man, It's good to be back." the motorcyclist said to himself as he pulls his bike into a drive way of a two-story house. The motorcyclist puts down the stand handle and takes his helmet to reveal himself to be Kevin. He was 5 inches taller than he was and now at the age of 20, but still had his red backwards hat on.

"Man It's great to be back in Peach Creek." Kevin said to himself

"HIYA KEVIN." a voice yelled towards him as Kevin turned around to see a slightly more fuzzied Jonny wearing a white button-up shirt and black slacks locking his car.

"What are you doing back in town?" Jonny asked

"I got a letter to come by this company's technology lab to try out their latest product. It's apprently A super bike with 2200 horsepower under the hood and tires so great, it would be like gliding on ice." Kevin said handing the letter to Jonny to see exicted of the latest invention.

"No way I know this place. Better yet I worked there." Jonny said as he handed Kevin the letter back.

"Really, Could you tell me where I could find it?" Kevin asked as Jonny simply handed him a card with a address and the company's name. When he took a look at the name he nearly fell backwards but he managed to hide it from Jonny.

"T-T-Thanks Jonny. I gotta go. Catch ya later!" Kevin said as he looks down at the card again.

EDCO Inc.

452 Main Avenue


	2. Chapter 2

The Fall of Edco

Full Summary: When Kevin moves away from Peach Creek for 6 years, he comes back to find that his old childhood has been a for than a successful business man of a super corporation. But does he has a secret? Based on "They call him Mr. Ed"

* * *

><p>Kevin walked into his house. His belonging was shipped 3 days ago and was already set up to his expectations. He decided to sit down in his dining room and look at the card.<p>

"_I can't believe dorky actually did it." _Kevin thought to himself

"_When he first made this scam up, I thought that he just messing around to try at get attention." "_But I guess he was serious." Kevin said as he look at the time which read 11:21pm as he looks out his window and sees thunder clouds rolling over Peach Creek.

"I guess I'll find out tomorrow." Kevin said as he turned in for bed.

Meanwhile inside A lab, a blue sphere was inside a glass dome inside A sealed door, surrounded A row of computers with scientists glued to each one. A door towards the left of the scientists opens as 4 people walks in. The first is a 21-year-old women with red curly hair that covered his eyes. She wore A tight thigh-length skirt and A light blue button shirt. Her name was Lee Kanker. The next is A 20-year-old man wearing an all black uniform including plain black shirt, plain black long jeans, secured with a black belt with black shoes and an ID card. His name is Ed. Standing towards his right is A man who is also 20 years old wearing A sock on his head wearing a casual suit. His name was Eddward or known by his friends Double D. The last one who was also 20 years old stood in the middle. He was a bit shorter than the others but showed his was in charge wearing a darker shade of Double D's suit. Everyone addressed him as Mr. Stewards but his friends and those close to him knows him as Eddy and only addresses him as Mr. Eddy.

"So is everything ready for May 25?" Double D asked as one of the scientists approaches him.

"Yes, sir. Everything has been set according to plan and we're on schedule." the scientist said as he looks towards the calendar which read May 20 and has A circle around May 25. Suddenly A panel started to glow light blue which caught everyone's attention.

"What with the techno device?" Lee yelled out in both fear and frustration. Eddy started to get A bit agitated. Every scientists and Double D started to types commands very rapidly but that only worsens the situation.

"Stand back, I can deal with this." Eddy said as he extended his right arm towards the capsule and panel. The Panel itself quickly glowed red and started to cackle with electricity and the space inside turns red. With each moment passes Eddy started to show a bit weakness.

"Grr...ENOUGH!" Eddy yelled as he unleashed a burst of energy with as the capsule remained red, but everything else returned to normal as Eddy drops to his knees and had Ed to help him up to his Ed.

"Double D, please tell me that the group of other scientists finished that energy stabilizer yet?" Eddy asked in exhaustion.

"Yes, just A few days to runs some tests. We've already perfected the prototype, and running it through it last test which should be done by tomorrow at th latest." Double D said. Just then the space in side the capsule turn a brighter blue that grew brighter and brighter, The panel started to cackle with electricity until the glass shatters and the blue sphere unleashes a shock-wave and escaped it glass prison as the entire buildings powers cuts.

Eddy sighs before he began speaking, "Will one of you idiots please call the local power plant and tell them we need our power back? And Double D?" Eddy said.

"Yes Mr. Eddy?" Double D answered in fear.

"Tell those scientists down on Lab B1 to have that Energy stabilizer ready by tomorrow morning at the latest, or they will feel MY WRATH." Eddy yelled in anger as he unleashed a shock-wave and everyone else could only see red.

"YES MR. EDDY! I WILL INFORMED THEM AT ONCE!" Double D yells in fear as he rushes out of the lab. Meanwhile up above Kevin's house the blue sphere phases through the roof and morphs into Kevin's body.


	3. Chapter 3

The fall of Edco

Full Summary: When Kevin moves away from Peach Creek for 6 years, he comes back to find that his old childhood rival has become a successful business man of A super corporation. But does he has A secret? Based on "They call him Mr. Ed"

* * *

><p>Kevin was in a hot sweat in his sleep, he was constantly tossing and turning under his covers, mumbling in his sleep.<p>

Inside Kevin's Dream...

_Kevin was in a deep sweat, he was wearing a mecha suit with blue energy flowing through it, and he was wielding a strange sword with blue energy surging through it. Opposing him was A silhouette figure wearing and wielding the exactly same outfit and weapon except with red energy. It seems there were on A flat platform with ruins of furniture everywhere. It is raining heavily as lighting flashed in the dark sky each time they clashed as both who take a few moments to try to regain their strength, breathing heavily._

_"I do not understand why you choose to resist my power. Join me Kevin, and we could rule the world." The figure said._

_"I rather fall than join you." Kevin spat which angered the being._

_"THEN DIE BY MY WRATH AND SHEER POWER!" The figure yelled as its red energy grew extremely bright as he charged. Kevin retaliated shining his energy just as bright and charging as well. The two charged at each other and the outcome was a large white shock-wave destroyed the platform and everything nearby._

"AAAHHH!" Kevin yelled as he nearly jumped out of his look around to see he was back in his bed. He looks outside to see the sun shining and realizes that it was raining very hard. "Oh man what a nightmare, but what did it mean?" he question himself until he sees that the storm had knock out his alarm clock's power. He quickly unplugged the device and plugged it and it shows the time was 8:07am.

"OH MAN I'M LATE FOR WORK." Kevin shouted at the top of his lungs as he jumped out of his bed, took and shower at lightning speed along with brushing and flossing his teeth. Luckily he remembers that he set out A pair of clothes to wear. He quickly slip into his clothes which was A dark blue dress shirt with black pants and his regular shoes. After making sure he locks all entrances of his house he jumped onto his motorcycle and rode off at hi-speed. 45 minutes later remembering the location of the building after his talk with Jonny. He pulled into the underground parking lot and hoped off his bike after being sure of turning on his bike alarm walking through the parking lot until he sees a gate which also leads to inside the Edco Inc. building.

"Name and reason upon entering?" A voice spoke out as Kevin realizes he's next to the entrance he turns his head to be his longtime childhood friend, Rolf. Rolf is now 21 years old and still had his blue hair. His face looked like he's been shaving for years and was wearing a complete black outfit with the company's logo on it as well as his ID.

"Rolf?" he asked wounding if he remember him. Rolf looked at him and grew the biggest and happiest smile he could.

"Moto-bike Kevin boy, you have returned!" Rolf yelled out as he opened the back door and meet up and began to squeeze the near life out.

"Rolf apologizes, he is just filled with joy to see his childhood friend. Promise Rolf we can how you say hang out?" Rolf said as he let Kevin through into the building. Kevin nods to this promise as he takes his view of the inside building, he felt like he walked into A utopia. The entire floor was made from tiles obviously imported from a far away country, Statues of all three Eds and Kankers either separate or together in their uniforms covers the floors. There was also A wishing well fill with exotic creatures of different kinds. There were many reception desks around especially the main one located next to the main stairway which leads to the main elevator. As Kevin was taking in the view a camera had spotted him and was delivering its observations to A screen which was being watch by Ed, Lee & Double D.

"What's he doing here?" Lee asked in shock.

"I thought we got rid of him 6 years ago." Ed said also in shock.

"This is not good, If he somehow in someway finds out of our ambitions, then our plans will all be ruined." Double D said.

"Don't worry, I think I got an time we'll finish him." Lee said with a dark smile. Meanwhile Kevin walked up to the main receptionist.

"Hello sir, Welcome to Edco Inc. How may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"I received a mail from this company about A special project for the mechanics division." Kevin said handing the piece of mail to the receptionist. After skimming the letter she handed the letter back shaking her head in a disapproving method.

"I'm sorry, but if this was an offical letter it would've been signed by our President, but if you want you may explore the building for a few hours. We offer many different fields of business. I'm sure you'll find one you'll like." the receptionist informed handing it back to Kevin.

"Thank you." Kevin simply said as he walked toward the elevator. Once inside he sees sleuth of different floors from B1 - 13, but the one that caught his attention was the purple button mark with a notice saying "All employed personal are forbidden!"

"Well technically I'm not an employee, so let's see what going on down there." Kevin said as he pressed the buttton and started to drop floor after floor to the forbidden floor.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kevin moves away from Peach Creek for 6 years, he comes back to find that his old childhood rival has become A successful business man of A super corporation. But does he has A secret? Based on "They call him Mr. Ed".

* * *

><p>Double D, Ed, and Lee raced down several flights of stairs to the main foyer racing up to the main receptionist.<p>

"Good Morning Double D, Edward, and Ms. Kanker, how may I be of assistance?" the receptionist asked.

"Cut the nice act routine, Sheri, Where's Kevin?!" Lee asked Sheri pounding her fist on the desk.

"Who's Kevin?" Sheri asked confused of the question.

"That man you were talking to earlier about us sending him a letter." Double D informed as Sheri as she took a moment and then suddenly remembered.

"Oh yes, that gentleman. I do believe that he's still inside the building. I offered him to take his own tour of our building." Sheri said as the phone ringed as she answered it.

"Ed, have you're men search the garage and around the outside perimeter. Lee, you and your sisters check the financial district! I'll search all the other floors." Double D said as the three was about to separate until the doors opens as Sheri says "Welcome Mr. Stewards, enjoy your afternoon?" Sheri said as the trio turns to see Eddy approaching them holding A coffee in his hand.

"Good Morning, Mr. Eddy, Sir." The three saluted him.

"Ed, how are men doing in security?" Eddy asked.

"Uh very good Mr. Eddy, sir. Just A few more days until our new security laser system arrives." Ed informed.

"Excellent, Lee, how are you and your sisters doing in Marketing?" Eddy asked looking at Lee direction.

"We're still waiting on that new intern you hired and we're meeting with a rival business today for lunch." Lee explained.

"Ok, and Double D, My energy stabilizer?" Eddy asked.

"It's fully completed as well as a prototype inside your office Mr. Eddy." Double D said

"Excellent all three of you, excellent work. Now I'm off to A meeting of the 4th Executive floor. While I'm there I want no surprises understand?" Eddy ordered as he walked away. As soon as he was gone the three took a deep breath of relive. "We must find Kevin at once." Double D quietly yelled to them as the 3 took their separate paths. Meanwhile The elevator dings as the door opens to reveal A lab with A 2 mechanical gloves were suspended by A anti-gravity pad.

"Whoa." Kevin uttered in amazement. Kevin walks up to the gloves and slips his hands inside the gloves. "Awesome fit." Kevin said and soon blue energy began to spread throughout the gloves. Back to the trio of Double D, Ed, and Lee meets back up in the Lobby.

"Well, anything?" Double D asked nearly pleading.

"I have my men searching throughout the Garage and around the building, but they've haven't seen him yet." Ed said.

"Neither has anyone on the financial district." Lee said as the attention turns back to Double D.

"I've almost search every floor except..." With that being said Double D quickly raced towards the elevators with Ed and Lee quickly behind him.

"What's wrong?" The two asked.

"I think I know where's Kevin, but this time I sincerely hope I'm wrong." Double D said as the trio ran into the nearest available elevator. Inside was Lee's sisters May and Marie. May and Marie are both also 21 as their sister only months apart, they both wore thight thigh-length skirt as Marie wears a red button shirt while May wears a yellow button shirt.

"Hey, hey, What's the hurry?" Marie asked trying to ease the squirming inside.

"No time, We need to act now, or everything will crash down upon us." Double D said pushing the purple button sending them down.


	5. Chapter 5

When Kevin moves away from Peach Creek for 6 years, he comes back to find that his old childhood rival has become A successful business man of a super corporation. But does he has A secret? Based on "They call him Mr. Ed"

* * *

><p>Kevin was still down inside the lab trying the energy stabilizer and learns some incredible techniques within himself which includes telekinesis, Super Speed and Super Strength as he finally thought it was time to head up, but as he was heading for the elevator he noticed that the elevator was coming down.<p>

"Oh shoot. I gotta hide." Kevin shouted the first thing that came to his head as he hid inside A file cabinet. As soon as the elevator doors opens Kevin sees Double D, Ed, Lee, Marie, and May rushes out of the door.

"Well It's look like he's not..." May was saying until a scream was heard from Double D.

"What's your problem?" Marie snappishly asked

"Someone has absconded with the energy stabilizer." Double D yelled as the all realized the gloves are missing.

"That its! We screwed! Mr. Eddy's gonna kill us!" Marie said worried out of her mind.

"Calm down! we can still find him and take back the energy stabilizers. Here's the plan..." Double D was saying as they huddled together. Meanwhile during all the commotion Kevin decided to take the time and escape until he tripped over his shoes and causes the cabinet to fall which causes the others to notice.

"IT'S HIM!" Lee, Ed and Double shouted as they tried to reach him but where too late as Kevin managed to enter the elevator as they doors shut in their faces.

"ATTENTION ALL UNITS! THERE'S JUST BEEN A ROBBERY! BLOCK ALL EXITS AND DO NOT LET ANYONE EXIT THE BUILDING!" Ed ordered as the elevator soon returns as they all piled back inside hoping to catch up with him.

Meanwhile Eddy was walking in the main foyer with A 20-year-old girl with blond hair and red eyes wearing A light blue blouse tucked in A dark blue dress pants.

"Do you have all of my appointments tomorrow taken down?" Eddy asked the blond hair woman.

"Yes, Mr. Eddy." the blond hair answered as her voice sounded as if in a mono-toned. Just then the two was taken off their feet and fell onto the floor.

"Hey! Why don't you what where your..." Eddy was scolding at the one until he finally notices that it is Kevin.

"Eddy..." Kevin said seeing the childhood rival for the first time since he'd moved. Meanwhile the blond-haired woman takes one look at Kevin her red eyes dimmer into a teal color.

"Kevin..." the blond-haired woman stand as Kevin takes a look at her as his memories started to fill back into his head

"Nazz..." Kevin said. Eddy then takes a look at Kevin hands and realizes that he is wearing the fully operational energy stabilizers.

"Kevin, Where the hell did you get those?! Hand over my Energy stabillizers." Eddy ordered.

"Thing is I found out about some awesome things about me with these, and since they mean that much to you. I think its safer in my hands." Kevin said as Eddy jumps on him and punches him in his rib 3 times until Kevin elbows his jaw, pushing him off.

"Damn you Kevin! So help me, you will give me my energy stabilizer back." Eddy said out of spite.

"You and whose army." Kevin questioned. Just then dozens of men wearing all black clothing with an Edco logo on the right side of their uniforms raced through the foyer all heading towards Kevin. "Men, Apprehend this man. He has stolen the Mr. D's experiment as well as assulted me." Eddy ordered as the first few men pulled out staffs that had an electrical instrument on the top. "Subdue him until he is able for questioning." Eddy ordered as the men charged at him. The first security man charged his staff at Kevin, but Kevin quickly dodged it and swings a powerful yet quick punch that knocked the guard down. Two men steps up to him trying to distract him as another sneaks up behind him, however Kevin notices him and back-flip him into the other 2. As he continued to battle, Eddy realizes something off about this situation. Kevin is moving faster and is stronger than that of an average person. "His fighting ability's are more advanced than any other human." Eddy quietly said to himself as he then notices A staff towards him. Meanwhile Ed, Double D, Lee, May, and Marie soon arrive on the main foyer and are watching the brawl going the Kevin and the struggling guards. Ed charges towards the brawl as the Kankers rush to the aid of the fallen Eddy.

"Come on Men! Take him down!" Ed commanded, but to no advil as the Edco security men were still being over-powered.

"Mr. Eddy are you ok? Lee asked as she sees Eddy readied the staff in his hand and pushed it to Kevin's back as he scream at the top of his lungs from the electrical surge coursing through his body, however Eddy did not stop nor did he care. Once Kevin drops to his knees and he was sured he was down. Eddy pulls the staff back as 2 guards runs up and slaps a pair of handcuffs on Kevin and lift him up to his feet. Kevin's body was limb and he appeared to have been knocked out.

"What shall we do with him, sir?" one of the guards asked

"Take him down to sub lab 1." Eddy ordered as the 2 guards carried Kevin to the elevator and down below. "Double D, meet me in office, Lee, tell Sheri to give an announcement letting the building off lock-down." Eddy ordered as Lee did what she was instructed to do and Double D took the executive elevator to Eddy's office. As Eddy was about to walk away she takes a look back at nazz who is still on the floor in shock of what just transpired in front of her own eyes. He offered her a hand up which she accepted.

"Nazz, you may go home, I'll see you back in my office tomorrow at 2:00." Eddy said

"Yes, Mr. Eddy." Nazz quietly and simply said as she exited the building and Eddy left for his office.


	6. Chapter 6

When Kevin moves away from Peach Creek for 6 years, he comes back to find that his old childhood rival has become a successful businessman of a super corporation. But does he has a secret? Based on "They call him Mr. Ed"

* * *

><p>In Eddy's office, Double D was nervously sitting in a chair. After the fiasco that transpired a few minutes ago. Finally Mr. Eddy enters the office.<p>

"Double D, You do realize why I called you in here, correct?" Eddy asked

"y...y...yes, Mr. Eddy." Double D answered quietly

"Either way, Let me remind you. A few minutes ago while talking to my new personal assistant Nazz, I was harshly shoved to the ground by a familiar person. A person whom we have not seen nor heard from for the past 6 years. A person whom I myself believed I would never see again. Do you know who that person is?" Eddy asked gaining more and more angry with the past memories of the certain baseball hat wearing individual.

"K...k...kevin, sir" Double D answered

"Yes, now tell me this. Who are the idiots who informed him of our location and who was the idiot that allowed him to enter the building?" Eddy asked

"Well M...m...Mr. Eddy, I was asking around and I can reveal that it was Rolf and Jonny." Double D answered regaining color.

"Hmm... Rolf and Jonny huh?" Eddy said as a thought enters his mind.

Meanwhile in Sub lab 1 all was quiet as an unconscious Kevin was suspended as his hands were cuffed by electrical handcuffs attached to the ceiling. Slowly Kevin stirs regaining conscious and quickly realizes his situation.

"Where am I?" Kevin shouted as he begins to struggle to remove the handcuffs.

"Miss Kanker, he's awaken." A voice informed.

"Give him 10 units of electricity to stop his thrashing." Lee ordered as the man complied and soon after electricity rode down the chain connecting Kevin to the ceiling giving him his second surge of electricity today. Once it was over Kevin's head hanged limb.

"I'm seriously getting tired of this place and its stupid electricity." Kevin said in pain.

"Don't worry, Kevin. After tonight, you'll feel something way worse." a voice said

"Eddy, come on out, so I can pound ya." Kevin threatened

"Now is that any way to greet a friend? Especially since I brought you some friends." Eddy said as a door opens and Rolf and Jonny walks out of the shadows in front of Kevin.

"Rolf? Jonny? What's going on?" Kevin asked. Jonny was wearing a black ninja outfit with a wooden bow staff on his back. Rolf was still in his uniform, but was now wearing finger-less gloves. Both of their eyes were glowing red.

"We had a chat earlier and they want to end you...permanently." Eddy informed. "Now while they do that everyone else can go home." Eddy said as he voice stop and sounds of bodies exiting the building can be heard, and suddenly the building turns dark all except for the red light emitting from Rolf and Jonny.

"Rolf, Jonny. What's going on? What's with you two? Your going to do dork's handiwork and try to kill me?" Kevin said

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, EVIL-DOER!" Rolf shouted as he charged and swung at Kevin, however Kevin muster any strength left and lifted his body to where the chain connects as he once again tries and remove it. Rolf, once again swung at Kevin, but once again Kevin dodged, however the force caused the ceiling the ripple causing the chain holding Kevin's hands together to break, releasing him. Now freed, Kevin started to run, but Jonny wasn't going to let escape be so easy. Meanwhile outside the Edco building atop of a another building stood a figure wearing complete black wearing ultra-red goggles, as it was able to see the fight occurring on the inside. With one mighty jump the figure disappears into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

When Kevin moves away from Peach Creek for 6 years, he comes back to find that his old childhood rival has become a successful businessman of a super corporation. But does he has a secret? Based on "They call him Mr, Ed"

* * *

><p>Kevin's heartbeat was racing as moments ago his lifelong friends Jonny and Rolf were turned against them by their boss Mr. Stewards a.k.a, Eddy, and ever since he has been either dodging, or running from the two trying to avoiding the decision to fight back. Jonny, with great speed sprinted right in front of Kevin and swung his Bo Staff. The Bo Staff made contact with Kevin's ribcage. Behind him came Rolf who lands a punch to the back of Kevin's head. The impact caused Kevin to become woozy and drops to his knees propping over a rail. He turns his head down to see the main lobby underneath him.<p>

"Wait, Guys! Do you really want to do this?" Kevin pleaded

"It's too late for begging now, Kevin. You should have stay away, now you pay the price." Jonny said as raised the Bo Staff to strike, However a sudden force swiped the staff out of Jonny's hand. The two turn around to see a masked figure(Read Chapter 6.)

"Don't you know it's against the law to pick on the weak and defenseless." The mysterious figure quipped as Jonny and Rolf charged, but the figure countered by thrusting the staff across their chest until they were pushed off the railing and through the main desk down in the lobby. Kevin layed in silence as the sound of his former friends being thrown 2 flights down through a desk rattled his mind. The figure offers his/her hand towards Kevin, who accepts.

"Thanks,...I guess," Kevin simply said as the two-headed outside using the main doors. The two began to talk in an apartment building just around the corner of Edco Inc.

"So, can you tell me what the heck is going on?" Kevin asked

"I guess am explanation is in order, but first allow me to introduce you to the rest of my team." the figure said as the door opens and two people walks in. One was a 19-year-old boy wearing cyan colored sweater, white pants, black belt dark brown shoes with soles. The other is a 19-year-old girl wearing a pink tank top, blue jeans, and hot pink shoes.

"Jimmy, Sarah? Is that you two?" Kevin asked

"Yeah its us, flathead." Sarah teased

"Why are you two still dressed like that?" Kevin asked pointing out the obviously

"This feel way more better than we could think to wear." Jimmy replied

"Now for me." The figure said as he/she took off the costume revealing to be Nazz

"NAZZ?!" Kevin asked shocked

"Yeah, this all started back just 2 months after you moved away. There was a meteor shower in Peach Creek, we were informed to stay indoors of course neither the eds or the kankers cared. So when a meteor landed right next to them they absorbed Red sentient energy.

"Sentient energy?" Kevin asked

"Yes It's energy from all the deceased stars and planets from across the galaxies. That night the eds and kankers were hit were red sentient energy. Me, Jimmy and Sarah were trying to get home but we were hit with purple sentient energy. those with purple energy can choose their path either red or blue.

"So, I guess Rolf and Jonny had picked the path of darkness." Kevin said dropping his head.

"Not exactly, Remember Eddy is still controlling their brains, so maybe we can save them somehow, then maybe they will come back to us." Sarah said throwing out a glimmer of hope.

"I guess so, now what do we do?" Kevin asked

"We?" Jimmy asked

"Yeah, I'm joining too." Kevin declared

"Awesome! For now we'll wait. There's a bug in the main foyer. We'll listen for Eddy's next move." Nazz ordered as the 4 waited for 8:00am


	8. Chapter 8

When Kevin moves away from Peach Creek for 6 years, he comes back to find that his old childhood rival has become a successful super businessman of a super corporation. But does he have a secret? Based on "They call him Mr. Ed"

* * *

><p>The time was now 8:00 am as a 2004 white Honda accord has just pulled into a parking as the riders exit to be Double D, Ed, and the Kankers.<p>

"Thanks for the pickup, Double D." Ed thanked as the 5 exited the car.

"Don't worry about it, Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check up on Jonny and Rolf." Double D said as he left for the front doors

"I nearly forgot about that. Let's see if we need an ambulance for his body or what's left." Marie snickered

"OH MY LORD! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Double D yelled out as Ed, and the Kanker rushed over to their the area to see Rolf & Jonny on the crushed front desk unconscious.

"Guys, we might want to call Mr. Eddy." Double D and the others winced at the suggestion, but realizes it's best to simply regroup. Meanwhile back at the apartment building Kevin was sleeping on the bed, Jimmy was researching something on the internet, while Sarah was helping Nazz prepare for work.

"I still think that this is a bad idea." Sarah said with a tone of concern.

"Don't worry, I'll be wearing this earpiece in my ear, so if I hear anything important I'll let you two know." Nazz said calming the red-haired girl down as she walks out the door. 12 minutes later the front of the Edco building was flooded with news reporters and vans. Just then a 2009 black presidential limo pulled up and two rows of security men came out and opens the door to reveal the president of Edco, Eddy. As if on instinct the reporters started to question him, but was restricted by the security.

"Mr. Stewards, Mr. Stewards, Who were those two who men that was carted off by paramedics?" One reporter asked

"Mr. Stewards, Are you planning to press charges on the individual who did this?" Another one asked. Eddy did his best to block out the reporters. As soon as he enters the building he sees every employee in the main lobby as his executive personals were up on the balcony.

"I see you've received my message Double D." Eddy said

"Yes, Mr. Eddy. Also, I know you may be frustrated about-" Double D was saying until he was stopped

"No need for explanations, Double D! What I'm about to announce the entire employee roster will clear everything." Eddy said as he step for until he was view-able.

"Attention all Edco employees, yesterday at 3:20 pm, A individual by the name of Kevin has tried to steal an artifact from us. Then during the night injured fellow employees Jonny and Rolf." Eddy recapped "However the way he succeeded is that one of our employees sucked back into the building wearing all black shoving Rolf and Jonny off the balcony I am standing on." Eddy informed as the every employee was shocked including Nazz.

"How did they find out?" Nazz thought in her head

"Let me tell you if I find anyone associated with that criminal, they will be taken care of...personally" Eddy said darkly as everyone was dismissed to their duties. "Lee, order a replacement front desk. Ed, Double D, follow me I have a plan." Eddy said as the 3 left for Eddy's office.

Meanwhile in the apartment building Sarah, Jimmy, and Kevin who was now awake was watching the news segment of Edco.

"Well, you heard it first, ladies and gentleman. Mr. Stewards just confirmed that there is a traitor working against him. We'll tune in with Mr. Stewards later this to get more information on this." The news reporters broadcast as Sarah turns off the t.v.

"This is bad. Nazz could be in trouble. We have to head inside Jimmy." Sarah said as Jimmy nodded

"Wait, you work at Edco too?!" Kevin asked the two in astonishment.

"Just to do some undercover work. Stay here and don't do anything to draw attention" Sarah ordered as she and Jimmy left the room. Kevin exhausts a long sigh.

"Can't believe I'm being bossed by Sarah and Jimmy." Kevin thought in his head. Meanwhile in Eddy's office Eddy, Double D, and Ed were finishing the details of their new plan.

"This is perfect, Mr. Eddy." Double D said

"Also, if there's A possibility that something goes wrong, I have a back-up idea in my head. Either way we'll finally be able to be rid of Kevin." Eddy said clenching his fist

"Why are we working so hard?" Ed asked

"ED! It's May 22nd! We only have 3 days left until my master plan takes place." Eddy said then a knock was heard on his door. "Come in." Eddy replied as Nazz who hand a gigantic stack of papers in her arms.

"Here's the paperwork, Mr. Eddy." Nazz said laying the papers on Eddy's desk.

"Excellent Nazz, you're just in time." Eddy said standing up.

"Just in time for wha-" Nazz was asking until Double D gagged her with a rag knocking her out.

"Stage 1 completed. Eddy said as the 2 Eds took her away. "Just wait Kevin, soon you'll finally be out of my life for good." Eddy said looking out his window


	9. Chapter 9

When Kevin moves away from Peach Creek for 6 years, he comes back to find that his old childhood rival has become a successful super businessman of a super corporation. But does he have a secret? Based on "They call him Mr. Ed"

* * *

><p>Sarah and Jimmy were roaming the halls of the Edco Inc building trying to discreetly as possible trying to locate their lost comrade, Nazz. Jimmy was trying as best he could to stay calm, but was failing immensely.<p>

"Sarah, I have a bad feeling about this." Jimmy said shuddering.

"Calm down Jimmy, As soon as we find Nazz, we leave the building and regroup with Kevin." Sarah informed as the two rounded a corner and bumped into Ed and Double D.

"Oh, Hello Mr. D and Ed. Have you seen Nazz?" Sarah asked slightly surprised by Eddy's two main partners in crime.

"I am unable to answer that question, but worry, I'm sure she'll turn up eventually." Double D said as Jimmy was pushing Sarah around the corner.

"It seems that those two are Nazz's accomplices. Ed, you tell Mr. Eddy and take care of Jimmy, I'll get the Kankers and they'll deal with Sarah." Double D explained as the two separated. Meanwhile back in Eddy's main oval office the Kankers and Eddy were all staring at A still unconscious Nazz.

"We've taken the first phase into world domination." Eddy said as they staring at the calendar. "With May 22nd approaching, I have the first key to the road of world domination." Eddy added

"But I still have 1 question. What was that master plan you eds came up with." Marie asked.

"Easy, I'm having those two scan the entire building to find out who's helping that shovel-chin idiot." Eddy answered. Just then Ed crashes through Eddy's door causing an Ed-shaped door.

"Eddy! Double D says We've gotta take out Jimmy and Sarah." Ed said.

"Than you Ed, Double D called and informed me of this plan. You go and take care of Jimmy and finish him in the garage. Lee, you and your sisters take Sarah out in the meeting room in the D wing." Eddy instructed as the 4 left in their own "personal missions." Back at the apartment building, ever since Jimmy and Sarah left Kevin has had a wave of terror and has spent his time training if he ever had to face off against anyone attempting to harm his friends. His body was heavily drenched in sweat as he looks out towards the Edco Inc building. "Those dorks not only had attacked me, but brainwashed my friends. I have to protect Nazz and the others and save Rolf and Jonny. No matter the cost." Kevin said to himself as he resumed his training. Meanwhile after wandering around the entire building searching for Nazz, Jimmy and Sarah found themselves back in the main lobby.

"What do we do now, Sarah? We couldn't find her anywhere!" Jimmy shouted loudly enough for only Sarah to hear. Just then Double D appears behind the two, surprising them.

"Excuse me Jimmy, But Someone is requesting your presence in the garage. Also Sarah the Kankers are requesting your presence in the conference room in the D wing.

"Ok, Thanks, Double D!" Sarah said as she and Jimmy separated for their "meeting".


	10. Chapter 10

Over in the garage, Jimmy was feeling more frighten than he had ever been, The garage was so quiet A pen could be heard, and for Jimmy's taste, that level of quiet was too quiet.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Jimmy shouted and his only answer was his own echos. "This is pointless and stupid. I need to heading back to Sarah." Jimmy said to himself as he reached for the door to re-enter the Edco Inc building, however the door opened was with great force that it slammed into his face. He then felt his body lifted off the ground and thrown across the garage as the back of his head and his spine bounced off the side of A car.

"It's time to play! Ed shouted as his eyes were glowing A red/purple color and his was wearing leather fingerless gloves.

"Oh No! The Eds found us out! I got to get to Sarah and warn her." Jimmy said in his head. He closes his eyelids and suddenly reopens then as his eye colors transforms into A purple/blue color. He tries to make A run for the door, but Ed grabs him by his colar and slings him back away from the door as his body bounced off the concret floor.

"Where do you think you're going, little man?" Ed mocked in a threatening way. Jimmy manages to slowly get to his knees, He spat out a bit of blood from A cut in his mouth.

"So, you still wanna play?" Ed asked with a near sadstic tone in his voice as Jimmy answers by getting up to his feet again. Meanwhile over in the D wing's meeting room A knock's echo could be heard. The door opens to reveal Sarah walking in the quiet and empty room.

"Hello? I'm here. Where is everybody?" Sarah yelled into the office. Just then she hears opens as Lee, and her 2 sisters Marie and May enters the office.

"Oh, Ms. Lee, Ms. Marie, and Ms. May! What is this meeting about?" Sarah asked as May and Marie stood on Sarah left and right and Lee stood right in front of Sarah almost nose-to-nose.

"Let me ask you A question squirt. Are you fond of Nazz and Kevin?" Lee asked.

"Uh..yeah I guess, I mean they were my childhood friends." Sarah replied.

"All right now to cut to the chase. Are you secretly working with that outsider and traitor?" Lee questioned. Just as Sarah was about to answer, he recieved A mental message from Jimmy.

"sarah...the eds found us out...stay clear of any of them...forget about me and go get kevin...hurry!" Jimmy warned. Sarah noticed by the sound of his voice he was alreaady attacked and captured.

"Unfortuanly Ms. Lee, I have to leave and help A friend right now." Sarah said as she tries to walk away , but Lee walks in front of her and delivers A teeth-chatering slap across Sarah's face.

"I am one of Mr. Eddy's personal assiantances. You don't not walk away from me.." Lee warned as she try to deliver another slap, but Sarah stops her and delivers A slap of her own. Her two sisters joins in and begins to pounce on Sarah. However being resilient as she is. Sarah manages to break out of it and begin to fight off Marie and May until the two are on the ground. She turns her attention towards Lee who was trying to get to her feet. When Sarah turns her around she was popped on the temple of her forehead by Lee who was wearing brass knuckles. She slips the knuckles off and begins to deliver punches towards Sarah head, as May and Marie simply holds her legs down temparily disabling Sarah ability to block. After Lee delivers her 20th punch she hopes off of the unconsious body of Sarah and examines her knuckles which is blood red.

"Good job girls, Now let's deliver our little "intern" to Mr. Eddy." Lee ordered as the other two kankers lifted Sarah's body and the three made their way to Mr. Eddy's office.


	11. Chapter 11

Happy New Years!

Hope you enjoy. Please Review!

* * *

><p>Kevin was becoming more and more worried by the minute. It's now 8:35pm and it has been hearly an hour since Edco Inc building closed for the day, yet he has not seen one wink of Sarah, Nazz or Jimmy.<p>

"This is too weird. I've got to get in and save them." Kevin yelled to himself as he exited the room.

Meanwhile in Eddy's office, Nazz slowly awakens to find herself and an unconusious and badly beaten and bruised Jimmy and Sarah tied to chairs.

"Well, well, well. I've seen you've finally awaken Ms. Nazz. Me, My sisters and the eds were simpely bored taking those two. They hardely put up a fight." A voice spoke out as the figure step out into Nazz's vision line to be Lee.

""Lee you low-life! Where's Eddy?" Nazz ordered and recieved a echoing slap from Lee.

"I'm afraid Mr. Eddy is dealing with his Master world domainting plan called "Sentiant Power Plus" Lee informed.

"Sentiant Power Plus?" Nazz asked in confusion.

"It's like this, Every 500 years. 3 legendary beasts of immense power become known to reality. And if A true prue red or blue sentiant were to defeat one of these beasts, they were to be bestowned great power." Lee explained.

"Kevin's gonna be here soon and-" Nazz said.

"And what?!" Lee roared "Last time he stepped foot in this building in this building, he barely managed to escape last time because of you, you wrench!" Lee explained as just then 6 men dressed as Edco security men enters the room.

"Ms. Kanker, your sisters have requested your apperance outside of the parking lot." One of them stated.

"Very well, but take these 3 down there as well." Lee ordered as they did what they were told. Meanwhile on the outside Kevin was observing the Edco building from the top roof.

"Man, I gotta find A way inside." Kevin thought to himself trying to find an access point inside the building, after pre-meditating what transpiried last time he came prepared. On his waist was A medium sized pouch filled with small spikes balls, 2 of molotov cocktails and A .9mm pistol that he rigged to fire stun darts. Just then he sees the front doors opens, he quickly conceals his location as he sees Lee with 8 security men with her. But the most shocking detail is the fact that they were carrying 2 unmoving bodies and 1 moving body which Kevin concluded to be Nazz, Sarah, and Jimmy.

"So where are my no-good-sisters anyway?" Lee asked looking both left and right sides of the street.

"They should be here any second now, Ms. Kanker. Just then the sound of engines roaring through the streets was heard as it was becoming louder and closing until A black Suburban SUV and 4 Lincoln town cars parallel park right in front who was quite amused with the stunt.

"Nice ride, girls." Lee said as the driver window rolls down to show Lee's sisters May and Marie.

"Hop in. we have some business to attend with." Marie said as the side door slides opens as Lee shoves her prisioners inside and took her seat herself as the started to drive off with her escort following along. Kevin relaizing the moment was now do or die jumped on top of 1 one of the Lincoln cars roof and hanged on for dear life.

"So where're we going?" Lee asked inside the car.

"Remember the conference we had with that other company this morning?" Marie asked

"Yeah so?" Lee askes

"I was talking on the phone with them later today. Not only did they refuse our offer, but they had the damn balls to laugh in my ear." Marie told her sisters cluthing the driver's wheel harder than she did before.

"Sound like we gotta teach them A lesson!" May said pounding her fists together.

"Not just A regular lesson, We'll teach them A lesson Kanker style." Lee finished. Meanwhile Kevin managed to overhear the conversation at ran at top speed to land on top of the SUV.

"What was that?" May asked looking up outside of her window to see Kevin's body on top of the car.

"Sounds like we got some unwanted company, girls." Lee said in her seat.

"Not to worry." marie said as she pulls a cb radio head to her mouth.

" Attention cars 1-4, we have unwanted guests on top. you may shoot to kill." Marie commanded as Nazz she stunned at the command.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM." Nazz yelled as she started to fight trying to break away however Lee and May were holding her very tight.

"Yo Marie give this baby A little shake." Lee suggested referring to the car as Marie nodded as she started to violently shake the car. Nazz head repeatedly hit the glass of the window and left her dazed. Kevin was still hanging on for dear life. Suddenly 1 of the Lincoln Town cars roof-top came down as revealed A sitting on A Machine Gun.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Mt. Mckinely, A convoy was racing up the hillside. In-front of the convoy was A Yamaha black and sliver motocycle and its wheels were glowing light green and seemed to be defing graving and so was the convoy. Soon both vechiels stopped in front of A cave that seemed to go into the mountain.<p>

"Finally my time is at hand." The motocyclist said under his helmet which he takes off to be Eddy. As just then A being steps out of the convoy which is to be Double D carrying A pouch.

"Here's everything you need for your battle, Mr. Eddy sir." Double D said.

"Excellent work, Double D. Now I want you and Ed to make sure these men do not disturb me in this fight." Eddy commanded as he walks in the cave which reacted by closing its main entrance.


	12. Chapter 12

Hope you enjoy, please review!

* * *

><p>Kevin was having great difficulty holding onto the top of the Kankers can and also dodging the bullets of the machine gun. On the inside of the car Nazz was struggling with May and Lee. Kevin dug into his pouch and pulls out A hand full of spike balls.<p>

"Eat this, ya losers." Kevin yells as he throws the spike-balls onto the road and the tires on one of the cars pop.

"Back right tire of Car 2 has been disabled." A computerized voice said.

"Damn it." Marie swore.

"Keep it up, Kevin." Nazz shouted.

"Shut it you bitch! May, get on top of the roof and handle him." Lee ordered as May did what her sister ordered. "Marie, does this thing have any kicks?" Lee asks.

"One canister of nitro. That basically it." Marie replies.

"Hit it." Lee orders. Meanwhile on top of the SUV Kevin was dodging bullets left and right while thinking in his head.

"Why would the Kankers do all of this? What are they up too?" Kevin thought as he was then struck in the back of his head knocking him face-down.

"You are not going to ruin our plans!" May screeched jumping up and down on Kevin's hand. Soon May realizes that the 2 were moving incredibly fast. Just then the brakes were hit as May and Kevin were sent flying off the roof.

"Nice idea Lee." Marie said as she then began to speak into c.b radio again. "Cars 1,3, and 4 stay and help May fight off that bastard. Car 2, follow us, We're nearing our destination." Marie ordered as the her and the Lincoln car sped off and the other 3 began to circle around the two.

"All right May, tell me what are you and your sisters up too?" Kevin demanded pulling out finger-less gloves as he slips them onto his hands.

"Like I ever tell you!" May pulls out 2 gauntlet like claws were worn like a glove, consisting of three, long, sliver claws attached to a wooden sleeve that goes around her wrist as the two began to clash with the other 3 cars watching. May charges at Kevin but he held out his hands and blocks her incoming claws. May then tries to out-strength Kevin by trying to wrestle him to the ground. But Kevin sweeped at her legs causing her to fall. Before Kevin had A chance to strike her, May back-flip to make some room between the 2.

"Not bad. But I have thought of A plan for this." May said as she closes her eyes and then opens they to be transformed into the purple-reddish color and then released A shock wave of energy. Meanwhile in hospital, A nurse just walked in on Jonny and Rolf who had been here being treated for their wounds. The nurse realizes that the two were already out of bed and getting re-dressed.

"Oh, I see you two are healed." The nurse said as the two men said nothing.

"We'll be taking our leave now." Jonny said as he and Rolf at great speed rushes out of the hospital. After a couple of minutes of waiting, Kevin realizes May's plan as he see his former friends Rolf and Jonny still wearing the same clothing as from last time appears joining the side of evil.

"Rolf! Jonny! Guys, it's me Kevin." Kevin said trying to break the mind spell.

"Miss Kanker, Leave this to us and rejoin you sisters." Jonny suggested.

"Good thinking baldy." May said as she gets into car 1 and the 3 cars speeds off leaving Kevin stuck in A one on two fight.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Mt. McKinley Eddy found himself in A chamber.<p>

"Welcome sentient. I am the guardian of this chamber." A voice said as it manifest into warrior wearing chain armor all over its body. "If you do not know, If you are able to defeat me in battle, Then I will reward you with new renown powers and knowledge as well as grant you 1 wish.

"Very well, I accept this challenge and this terms." Eddy said as he pulls out small metal spheres and thrown it on the ground causing an explosion filling the chamber with smoke and fire.

"You do realize that even with all this smoke, This has not hinder my ability to see you." The being said.

"I know but this might." Eddy said and in A quick show of speed appeared behind the being and grabbing it to slam it down.

"Impressive, but the real battle starts now." The being said.


	13. Chapter 13

Kevin feeling of sickness and hatred for Eddy has grown as he is forced into another fight against 2 of his childhood friends.

"Ready to finish this, Kevin?" Jonny questioned darkly cracking his knuckles.

"Fine. As much as I hate the idea of hurting you guys, but Nazz and the others are counting on me." Kevin reminded himself as he took a defensive stance. Rolf charged at Kevin with a punch, Kevin blocks it with a bit of difficult with Rolf's immense strength. Kevin tries to leg-sweep him but Rolf sends a spin-kick to Kevin's chest pushing him back a few feet. Before Kevin could recover Jonny jumps off of Rolf's back as drop-kicks Kevin sending him to the floor.

"Damn it..." Kevin muttered under his breath. Meanwhile the Kankers and company has finally reached their destination. The looked at the medium sized building infront of them. Their color sceme was white and red, their packing lot had 4 exits all leading to the 4 directions of the world, North, East, West and South where the Kankers have just entered.

"All right, Here's the plan. Car 1 blocks the north exit, Car 2 stays here with the twerps and traitor. Car 3 block west exit and Car 4 will block east. We'll enter and take them by force and then we'll see if they won't bend to our will." Marie explained as her eyes glowed A redish-purple as well as her sisters. The trio made their way to the buildings center.

"Welcome to Life Matters main floor. How may I help you?" The male recepionist greeted the Kankers.

"_This guy can give Sheri a few pointers on being A actual good recpionist_." Lee thought in her head before clearing her throat. "We're looking for the scrubs who run this place." Lee commanded.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Richards and Mr. Williams are taking visitors at the mom-" That's all she able to sa as May grabbed her by her throat and raised her off the ground.

"That wasn't A question missy, It was A demand. Where are they?" Lee asked again.

"4th floor, 2nd door to your right." The woman managed to through her chokes.

"Thank you for the imformation. May, stay here just in case for any surprises. Me and Marie can handle this." Lee ordered as she and Marie walked down the hall and into the elevator. Back with Kevin, he was having great difficult to even slow down Jonny and Rolf. He was just skidded back a few feet by Jonny who had just nailed him with his Bo Staff.

"Face it, Kevin-boy. We are superior in each and every way. We will never fall to you." Rolf boasted. Just then the Edco logo appeared on the top of the foreheads as the eyes transformed to A solid red-purple color.

"_Those must their weak points. If I just make 1 good hit on their foreheads, Maybe they'll go back to normal_." Kevin thought in his head.

"Time to...END THIS!" Jonny roared as he slammed his hands into the ground as massive vines erupted from the earth below. Kevin waited until the last second and jumped from vine to vine inching closer to Jonny.

"Get back here and fight coward. Rolf roared as he charged towards Kevin charging A punch. However Kevin twisted his body to not only avoid Rolf's attack but nailed A sudden yet powerful kick to Jonny's forehead. After that blow, Jonny's Edco logo shattered and his eyes transformed back to normal and then fainted.

"One down, One more to go." Kevin said as he looked for Rolf.

"DIE, YOU FOOL!" Rolf yells throwing another punch. Kevin however took the punch head-on, and shot back A punch even more devastating. Rolf reeled back from the blow as his Edco logo shattered and his eyes transformed back to normal then fainted as well.

"Great, That could've gone better." Kevin said breathing heavily after the altercation he just endured. "I've gotta follow the Kankers." Kevin continued as he threw Jonny and Rolf over his shoulders and ran off follwing the Kanker's trail.

* * *

><p>Back at Mt. McKinley Eddy and the chamber's guardian were still engulfed in combat, the two wielding swords manifested with their own energy. The room would be filled with flashes everytime the two stikes at one another. After their latest clash, the two skidded to opposite sides of one another.<p>

"I am quite impressed with your skills sentient. Tell me what are your motives?" The guardian asked.

"My motives, you ask? I am aimming for total world domination as well as the destruction of A certain rival from my younger years." Eddy proclaimed. Feeling fully movitated by this he charges at the guardian and begin to furiously slash at the guardian, who was blinded at the incredible speed Eddy was traveling at. Eddy slashed in all sorted directions. Horizontal, Vertical, Diagonal and all over in between until he ended with A clear stab pirecing clear through the guardian's torso.

"Congradulation sentient,you...have managed to best me in this duel. State your wish..., and I will granted it." The guardian proclaimed.

"I wish for me and all my closest allies to have all the power and materials it would take to make my master plan come true." Eddy declared.

"Very well...(cough,cough) If that is what you desire(wheeze), then it shall come true." With that the guardian started to cracked until he broke into six balls of red energy. 1 collided into Eddy's body, 2 simply shot outside of the chamber and two bursts of lights could be seen from outside, as the last 3 shot rught up into the atmosphere to locate the Kankers. Soon the exit was reopened as Eddy walks out and he sees Double D and Ed on one knee as the bodies are steaming and red energy is pulsating from their bodies.

"How are you feeling boys?" Eddy asked. After A few seconds the two got back to their feet. Their response were A simple flashing their eyes the signature purple-red color. "Excellent, then let's check on the girls." Eddy said as they began their descentent from Mt. McKinley.


	14. Chapter 14

Lee and Marie were just about finishing their small trek until their were block by A door labeled "Excutive's Room".

"Shall we, Marie?" Lee asked her sister as Marie answers by kicking the door open as they see 2 men cowarding in the far side of the room. "Are those two the ones you've been talking about, Marie?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, that's them." Marie answered as she turns her head to the man on her left. "That one on the left is named David Richards and the other one is named Daryl Jones." Marie informed. "Now let's get this party started with." Marie said as her eyes flashed Edco's signature purple/red color.

"L-l-l-look Ms. Kanker, We would like to on behalf of our company apologize for our behavior towards you earlier." David timedly apologized.

"Well then here's how the rest of this "meeting" going to go down. Unless you want anyone in this building to die A slow and painful death, you are going to sign this contract handing all rights of your company over to Edco Inc." Marie demanded.

"What would your company possible gain from this? You're already #1 in every other part of business, What more do you want?" David asked dumfounded and afraid.

"We would tell you, but then we have to kill you." Marie threatened. Just then A knock was heard at the door.

"Go away, We're doing business here." Marie yells. Just then the door opens to reveal it to be Eddy, Double D, Ed, and May.

"Mr. Eddy, I apologize for my rudeness." Marie said bowing her head and Lee does the same.

"Never mind that. Here take these." Eddy said as he handed the three red and white capsule pills.

"What are these things?" Marie asked looking at the pill.

"These are Sentiant pills made in Double D's lab. Just swallow these and you'll 3 feel new powers surging thorough you." Eddy explained as the two swallows their pills. After a few seconds the two Kankers eyes glows the signature red-purple color. Then their skin started to glow the similar color. Meanwhile Kevin was exhausted jumping from rooftop to rooftop with Rolf and Johnny on his back heading towards the Kanker's target.

"I not sure how I'm going to save Nazz and the others will protecting them from the Kankers. But as long as I got the element of surprise on my side. I think I can pull this off." Kevin thought in his head. Back at the building Marie and Lee skin had finally turn back to their normal color however their eyes had not and it look like steam was coming off their bodies.

"Thank you for the new power, Mr. Eddy." Lee thanked as her sister did the same. "Now you two will sign this contract and then we'll see what happens after that." Lee threatened. After seeing what they just witness, the two man managed to gather enough courage and sign the papers.

"There, We've sign your papers, Now will you please leave us alone?" Daryl asks.

"Actually, I have a task you for you and your sister Lee. I want you to kill everyone here and torch this place to the ground." Eddy assigned to them.

"Yes, Mr. Eddy. Consider it done." The three Kanker sisters said in unison. With that Eddy, Double D, and Ed exits the room.

"Now then girls, let's make Mr. Eddy proud." Lee said as her two sister stood by her side hovering above the two frighten CEOs. Back at the parking lot, Nazz was still trying to free herself, but with A still unconscious Sarah and Jimmy, it was proving to be fruitless.

"Man, I can't believe the Kankers are going to win." Nazz said in tears in her eyes. Just then a loud thud was heard on top of the black Suburban SUV she was trapped in. She then sees A figure drop off the roof and she plastered the biggest smile on her face when she sees who it is.

"KEVIN!" She yells. Kevin then unlocks the door and opens it to see the still knocked out Sarah and Jimmy. Kevin then dumps the now knocked out Rolf and Johnny into two other seats following that by releasing Nazz.

"Where are the Kankers?" Kevin asked.

"They went inside A while ago, then I saw May going in there too." Nazz told him just then they hear footsteps coming into the parking lot. They duck behind the SUV and see the Eds entering in one of the Lincoln car as they drive away from the building.

"That was the Eds, right?" Kevin asked in shock.

"Yeah but I never remember them going inside the building and what's worse I think they've gotten more powerful since this morning." Nazz said as Kevin turn his head towards Nazz in disbelief. "LEe told me they have this plan called "Sentiant Power Plus". A plan to make theirselves powerful enough to take over the world." Nazz explained.

"Anyway, That's later, for now we have to free everyone in that building." Kevin said as he stood up looking at the building. "Are you with me, Nazz?" he asks holding out A hand for her.

"You know it, dude! Let's go." Nazz said as she grabs Kevin's hand and her eyes flashes purple and the two charges towards the building.


End file.
